The Lounge Singer
The Lounge Singer is the first half of the third episode of the second season of Rocko's Modern Life. In this episode Filburt realizes his secret dream of being a lounge singer by trade and hits the big time after being discovered by Rocko to have such a great talent. Rocko encourages Filburt to make his dreams manifest by singing at a local lounge leading him to make a name for himself. Plot Filburt is at his trailer home singing through his karaoke system. Rocko, who is walking through outside, notices the singing from Filburt's trailer and interrupts his singing with a knock at the door. As Filburt answers the door, Rocko tells him that he heard his singing from outside and Filburt nervously hides inside his shell. Rocko encourages the turtle to sing professionally, but Filburt vacillates, saying that he is too nervous to sing in front of the audience, which causes him to break out in hives. When he gets the ointment for his skin, Rocko tells him that he has great talent. Filburt shows Rocko the Wall of Fame, which comprises on pictures of past lounge singers: Jack Walla, Jonny Karizma, Bobby Gila, Frank Salamander, and Buddy Gecko. Filburt also states that even though his dream is to become a famous lounge singer, he doesn't actually plan on doing it in reality. But Rocko convinces him to follow his dream. So Filburt reluctantly goes to the O-Room lounge to warm up for the imminent performance. When he becomes too nervous, Rocko tells him to picture the audience naked in order to circumvent stage fright. When Filburt finally gets on stage, he finally turns down the performance and walks away. He is back at his trailer home watching television while lamenting his hesitation onstage. It isn't until he watches Buddy Gecko on television introducing his cassette tape Geck-O-Netics. Filburt promptly calls the number (which is the name of the cassette tape) and is seen back at the lounge with a Buddy Gecko motivational tape, which is used to boost his confidence. Without vacillating, Filburt finally performs his singing onstage, only to say an embarrassing lyric, which prompts him to go back to his cassette tape to regain his confidence. He goes back onstage and Rocko takes a look at the cassette tape. Later, it is implied that Filburt got an encore from the crowd and Rocko states voice-over that Filburt went on the road with his act and sang at every lounge right before going to Las Vegas, where he meets Buddy Gecko, who came to see Filburt's act. When Buddy sits on Filburt's tape, completely smashing it, Filburt reverts to his nervous state, but Buddy tells him that he doesn't need the tape for his performance. This, however, does not motivate him and he imagines himself regaining stage fright, prompting the crowd to form an angry mob chasing him, putting his singing career in decline. Back in reality, Buddy tries to convince the turtle to give it a try without the cassette tape and tells him to picture the audience naked. When Filburt gets onstage, he sees the audience naked and regains his confidence (unaware that it is a nudist swine performance). He performs his song and soon, Buddy joins in as well, giving the crowd an encore. After the performance, Buddy asks Filburt if he would like to come with him to his stadium tour, but Filburt is quick to turn it down, saying that stage singing isn't for him. At the O-Room, Filburt performs his act in front of Ed and Bev. Characters Present *Filburt Shellbach *Rocko *Ed Bighead *Bev Bighead *Buddy Gecko *Wild Pig Trivia *Buddy Gecko is based on a real life singer Buddy Greco and his song "Come Crawl With Me" is a parody of the song "Come Fly With Me" by Frank Sinatra, who is parodied as Frank Salamander. *The Appearance of Filburt in his Lounge Stage uniform is probably a cross between Buddy Greco and Buddy Holly. *Geckonetics is a parody of Dianetics, a motivational philosophy developed by science fiction writer L. Ron Hubbard ultimately used as part of his religion Scientology. *The final shot of the episode is in homage to the poster for the Neil Diamond remake of the film The Jazz Singer, released in 1980. Quotes :Rocko: I know the secret of getting rid of stage fright. :Filburt: You do?! Oh, tell me, tell me! :Rocko: Just picture the audience... naked. :(long pause as Filburt observes the audience) :Filburt: I can't do it. It's way too disgusting. :Rocko: (looks from behind the curtain) Yuck! Open mic night is a very dangerous night. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes staring Rocko Category:Episodes staring Filburt Category:Episodes where Heffer doesn't appear Category:Episodes staring Buddy Gecko Category:Episodes where Spunky doesn't appear Category:Episodes written by Jeff "Swampy' Marsh Category:Episodes directed by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Category:Episodes storyboarded by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Category:Episodes storyboarded by Dan Povenmire Category:Episodes directed by Dan Povenmire Category:Episodes written by Dan Povenmire Category:Episodes written by George Maestri Category:Episodes directed by George Chialtas